Sirius Black
Sirius Black (1958 to June 20, 1996) was the last living member of the House of Black or rather the one bearing the name, residing in number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. He had one brother, Regulus and parents, Orion and Walburga Black. His name comes from his great uncle and his Great great uncle who died in childhood. He has many tattoos on his body and said he wouldnt mind be a dog forever but the fleas are murder. He is a man whos a bit crazy after spending years in Azkaban. He is always cooped up in his home. Sirius attended Hogwarts, where he - unlike the rest of his family - was not sorted into Slytherin but instead Gryffindor. There he befriended James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; he and James were often described as exceptionally gifted students. Because of their troublesome nature, they became known for pulling pranks on teachers and students. Most noticeably Severus Snape who would hold a long grudge against James's son Harry latter in life. Many people often compare them to the Weasly twins albeit slightly more crafty. In his fifth year at Hogwarts Black, along with Potter and Pettigrew, became an Animagus, to help restrain Lupin, who was a werewolf, acquiring the ability to turn himself into a large black dog at will. When James's son Harry was born, Sirius was named his godfather, therfore indicating they are probably christian or catholic. Due to his familly's obsession with blood purity Sirius left his home to live with James at sixteen, a year before purchasing a home of his own, with money he acquired from his Uncle Alphard. After running away Sirius's mother promptly struck him from the familly tree, like a few other members of his familly, including his Uncle Alphard, and his cousin Andromeda, mother of Nymphadora Tonks. His younger brother, Regulus, became a Death Eater, but was killed by Voldemort or one of Voldemorts supporters. Sirius did not get along with Regulus and supposed he got what he deserved. Regulus Black is widely assumed to be the mysterious R.A.B. In 1981, James and his wife Lily went into hiding by means of the Fidelius Charm; contrary to popular belief, Pettigrew, and not Black, was named their Secret-Keeper. After Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort, Black tracked him down. Subsequently Pettigrew blew up the entire street, killing twelve Muggle bystanders, cut off one of his fingers, changed himself into a rat, and fled. Sirius was arrested for the murders of James, Lily, Pettigrew and the Muggles, and sent to Azkaban for life. After twelve years of imprisonment he escaped in 1993, after having seen Pettigrew in the form of a rat on the shoulder of Ron Weasley in the Daily Prophet. By this time, Pettigrew has been hiding for 12 years as a Weasley family pet. Black managed to gain entrance to the heavily guarded Hogwarts, presumably through a secret passageway into the castle. Once he ripped up the painting of the Fat Lady, and during a second break-in he gained entrance to the Gryffindor tower and dormitory, causing hysteria and panic, and leading everyone to believe he was attempting to kill Harry. Eventually he abducted Ronald Weasley and took him to the Shrieking Shack along with the hidden Pettigrew. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger followed him to rescue Ron. Ultimately the situation was explained properly, with the help of Remus Lupin, but Pettigrew managed to escape and Sirius was once more arrested and sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss. He was rescued by Harry and Hermione using Buckbeak the Hippogriff, and after a year on the run, sought sanctuary at his childhood home in London, which was later to function as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. In 1996 Sirius travelled with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt to the Ministry of Magic, where the prophecy regarding Voldemort and Harry Potter had been retrieved by the latter and a fight had ensued between the Death Eaters and Harry and his friends. In the Battle at the Department of Mysteries Black fought his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, who killed him by knocking him backwards into a ghostly veil in the Death Room using a non-lethal spell (described as a red jet of light). In the movie it was Avada Kedavra, although oddly it was said the avade kedavra killed quickly but Sirius took a few moments. Albus Dumbledore retrieved his will, and accordingly Grimmauld Place and everything in it was passed onto Harry Potter. He loved Harry so very much and said it wasnt fair that he knew James more than Harry and he complicated the way Harry looked knowing it was annoying but not from Sirius it wasnt. It has been confirmed by the Author JK Rowling that Sirius was dead, but left a cryptic message about the mirror he gave Harry. What that might mean is up to fans and what will happen in the seventh book. Family Tree Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius